Today's conference rooms often include groups of people congregated together in a meeting room, each with their own laptop. In some cases, the meeting room may be equipped with a group video conferencing device. A group video conferencing device often includes a dedicated computer having a central microphone and large speakers, which may enable the room to participate in a meeting (e.g. Google+ Hangouts). Frequently, we see these people join the same hangout in order to present slides, documents and/or use instant messaging. In many instances, multiple microphones may become active within the room, which may create an acoustic echoing, often referred to as “overhearing”, as well a loud feedback often referred to as “howling”. These events are generally extremely disruptive to the meeting. Realistically, the meeting can only proceed once every participant physically present in the room has muted their microphones and turned off the speakers on their respective systems. This can be irritating to the participants in the meeting room, as the feedback can be loud.